


“If we die, I’m going to freakin’ kill you!”

by leiden_potato



Series: tumblr one shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Making my way downtown, Regalia shenanigans, prompto requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: a drabble answering a tumblr prompt to incorporate the phrase “If we die, I’m going to kill you!” and "it's my favorite song"





	“If we die, I’m going to freakin’ kill you!”

“Whoa this brings back so many memories!” Prompto leaned across the middle console to push the volume button up on the radio, the Regalia’s hood was already up to shield them from the rain and the other two occupants of the car were fast asleep; there was no reasonable excuse to increase the volume in this time of night.

Gladio, who was driving them the rest of the way to Cape Caem from their exhausting excursion to the Vesperpool, was THIS close to reaching over and grabbing a handful of Prompto’s face to throw him out the window. “If we die, I’m going to freakin’ kill you!”

“I told you I shoulda been sitting up front!” He whisper-shouted, still straining to cross those two inches left between his forefinger and the radio. “Noct never calls shotgun! Why’d he do it this time???”

“He earned it!” Gladio kept his hands firmly planted on the wheel at two and ten, anxious and uncomfortable with the whole driving at night business. Every beam of moonlight through the clouds could be a Niflheim airship, any reflection in the asphalt could build up into an Iron Giant. He had no idea why Ignis needed caffeine to stay up for the night rides, the stress was stimulant enough!

“Just a little bit more!”

“None of us got any sleep last night in the smelly dungeon, but _they_ stayed awake the night before, too!” He hissed, eyes pinned straight ahead, his jaw clenched. “Shoulda known you made yourself a nice comfy bed in that abandoned shack and slept like a baby!”

Prompto gasped, insulted, “I was inflicted with confuse! And that was a giant nest! I can still feel the Chickatrice footsteps on my kidneys!”

“OH~ Woe is me~ I slept on expensive Cockatrice feathers all night~!”

“Just let me have this? Please?! I just wanna sing along to my teenage nostalgia!” He attempts to increase the volume again.  

Suddenly Prompto reaches the volume button the exact moment that Gladio stomps down the brakes to let a herd of startled Anaks cross the highway; the volume button gets smashed hard and the song blasts loudly in the small enclosure “Making my way downtown! Driving fast! Daemons pass And I’m car-bound!!!”

Prompto falls back into his spot in the back seat, holds his twisted forefinger, and smiles tightly at a pissed Gladio, a groggy Noctis peeking over the passenger side, and a glaring Ignis with his daggers out and glasses skewed, contemplating his desire to make the kill a few seconds too long.

“It’s…” Prompto stutters, “It’s my favorite song…?”


End file.
